powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze (avatar)
The avatar Blaze is an evil "twin" of Blaze created by Evox to serve as his general. He is a corrupted version of what would have been Blaze's intended Red Ranger form. Character History This avatar of Blaze was created when Evox corrupted the Grid Battleforce. He along with an avatar of Roxy battle the Rangers who are morphed up by Nate Silva. The Rangers then teleport him and Roxy to a different dimension. Blaze and Roxy arrive in the Cyber Dimension and meet Scrozzle. He sends his Tronics to fight them but Evox arrives and destroys them and forced him to submit. Scrozzle becomes the third general of Evox. When Blaze and Scrozzle go on Earth to take more of Morph X, Roxy stays in the Cyber Dimension and wishes to them good luck as smiling. Blaze & Scrozzle lets Cycletron to battle Rangers. After the Rangers morph, he and Scrozzle takes the jar of Morph X before teleporting away. Blaze creates Needletron to help him in his plan to steal Morph X from the new X Bikes. He and Roxy stole the Morph X in a warehouse and he battles the Rangers with Needletron, who is destroyed. He rides to the warehouse and the rangers follow, but Roxy ambushes them with her blaster. He powers up his key with Morph X and teleports away most of the Morph-X while Roxy deals with the Rangers. Blaze stays with Scrozzle in the Cyber Dimension whereas Roxy returns on Earth to manipulate Ravi and obtain the Neural Aligner. After Roxy's defeat and Shoveltron as well as Shoveldrone's destructions, Scrozzle speaks with Evox about a special plan where Evox wins a body and goes on Earth. Scrozzle precises that this plan not includes Blaze and Roxy but the two ignore that Blaze and Roxy hid have heard all. Blaze returns on Earth to steal more Morph X for Evox. He creates Slicertron and fights the Rangers with him. But when he is defeated by Ravi, he retreats in the Cyber Dimension, abandonning Slicertron who was destroyed by Ravi and Zoey and Slicerdrone is captured by the Racer Zord Battle Mode Evox is angry at Blaze for failing, saying the Rangers are smart and that he is not, blasting Blaze with his fireball. He sends Roxy and Meltatron to find Slicerdrone to reboot him. This succeeds, but Slicerdrone is destroyed alongside Meltadrone. Blaze gets angry at Scrozzle and pulls out his sword, but Evox yells at the Avatars and threatens to have Scrozzle turn them into Tronics if they fail again. Blaze and Roxy create Railtron when they infect a tank locomotive. They send after the Beast Bots and steals their data so that Scrozzle can control the Beast X Megazord, but the plan fails. The Rangers destroy Railtron and Raildrone. But Scrozzle informs Blaze and Roxy that he finally built his Cybergate for that Evox returns on Earth and takes over the Morphin Grid, Scrozzle laughs while Blaze and Roxy smile. Personality Powers & Abilites *'Glitching': Just like Roxy's avatar, Blaze can be seen glitching into and out of existence. *'Purple Energy Waves': When Blaze's Avatar was first created, he is seen attacking security guards with purple energy waves. *'Summoning Weapons': He can freely summon weapons, like his sword, when needed for battle. *'Tronics Summoning: '''He can summon a group of Tronics to aid him in battle. Arsenal *'Sword': He can use a sword to fight. *'Evox's Beast-X Morpher:' Blaze's morpher which lets him morph into his Ranger Form and also lets him teleport. Creations * Needletron * Slicertron * Railtron (Along with Roxy) Ranger Form '''Blazes Ranger Form is accessed when he inserts one of Scrozzle's variant Morph-X Keys into his morpher. '''Arsenal:' *Sword *Evox's Beast-X Morpher Appearances: Beast Morphers Episodes 1-3, 5, 6 Behind the Scenes Portrayal Blaze's avatar is portrayed by Colby Strong who also portrays his human form. While the suit actor is still unknown. Notes * The Blaze avatar is the first evil Power Ranger of the Hasbro era. *Blaze's avatar is the first avatar created by Evox and his first general. **He is also the first evil Power Ranger to appear at the beginning of his season and to appear much earlier than his heroic counterparts. **Excluding the evil Ranger forms’ debut of their respective Sentai counterpart, he is also the most recognizably second evil Ranger who appeared in the first episode, the first being Leanbow when he was Koragg the Knight Wolf, due to both having the exact Sentai counterparts’ evil Ranger suits. **He is also the second official Crimson Ranger, the first being Hunter Bradley. Appearances See Also References Category:Evox's Virus Category:PR Generals Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:Red Ranger Category:PR First Villain Category:Cybervillains Category:Monster Creator